


At Your Service

by Xailey



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for his father Dorrek (Teddy) is captured along with his guide Noh-Varr and they are given as slaves to princes William and Thomas of the planet Genosha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin I think there are a few things I should set up. I might allude to them in the narrative but it won’t be obvious and it’s important to the world this takes place in. First Genosha is a planet. There have never been humans, only mutants and they have almost always been at peace. Second the Kree and the Skrulls have been fighting for centuries which is obvious since the Kree and Skrulls have always been fighting, but in this universe their constant fighting has pissed off the rest of the galaxy. So much so that other planets have taken to enslaving those of them that travel through their space without permission, who break their laws, are sold to them by the other side, or other various reasons.
> 
> Also the rating may change. I have an over arcing plot and know basically where I'm going with it, but I don't have the exact in between stuff planned so the rating may go up. Aka: there might be smut!

“You have to learn to hide.”

Prince Dorrek had been three years old and was imitating the colorful fish his grandfather had brought back from a planet he couldn’t remember the name of, patterns swirling on his skin as he pressed his face against the glass of the tank. He had pulled away from his amusement, his face reverting back to the smooth green it normally was, and tilted his head when his mother spoke. Every Skrull child knew how to change their body from birth; it came to them as easily as breathing.

“You are not like the other children, Dorrek.” she said, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She tapped his chin with her pointer finger and he smiled and giggled as he shifted his to have ridges like hers. “Your grandfather is starting to notice and I cannot continue making excuses for very much longer. We must teach you to look more like a Skrull.”

“Please? Can’t you tell me something? Anything?”

When he was older, old enough that he was able to stay shifted for long periods of time without easily tiring or accidentally shifting, he begged his mother to tell him about his father. He begged and begged and begged until finally she caved and surrendered one small bit of information. It was to be kept secret always and he was never to tell anyone ever no matter the case, especially his grandfather. His father was a Kree, a man Anelle had met during a negotiation between her father and the Kree, a man who shared her dream of bringing peace to the two races. Dorrek would watch as a dreamy look came over her face as she talked about his father and he couldn’t help but idolize the man he had never known. She would never give him a name, not until he had turned seventeen. And that was when it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the pictures of Anelle I found have her with a smooth chin and the other half have her with a bumpy chin like most Skrulls. I’m going with the latter in this fic for plot reasons because of course if Anelle had a smooth chin then it wouldn’t be weird for Teddy to look like that as well.


	2. The Smuggler

Apparently someone didn’t believe in interior lighting. It was hard to see much of anything with certainty in the grungy, worn down tavern and he supposed the people inside liked it that way. Most of the patrons seemed as shady as the room and Dorrek didn’t like the looks some of them were giving him. What looked like a purple blob with spindly, useless arms and legs was staring at him from a dark corner and a lady in red reached up to stroke along his cheek and give him a seductive wink as he walked up to the bar. He wrinkled his nose up at the thought of what the woman could possibly have wanted and peered over the counter. As he did so a small green creature covered completely with fur jumped up and grinned at him.

“What’ll ya ‘ave, sir?” it said, drying out a mug nearly as big as itself with a less than clean rag it had hanging over its shoulder.

“Um, nothing, thank you” He gave the bartender an unsure look, “I’m wondering if you know where I could hire a transport into Kree space?”

“Course I can. Guy over there hires out ships.” It dropped the rag to motion over to the blob that had been eyeing him earlier.

“Thanks” 

Dorrek placed two large coins on the counter in front of the bartender who greedily grabbed them and licked them before ferreting them away into his fur. A little worried and maybe a bit scared of what to expect, the prince walked over to the, well, the bartender had called him a guy. He was currently looking at a holographic screen projected from a device curled around his ear, but he turned it off to face his prospective client.

“How might I help you?” he said with a broad grin stretched across his purple face.

“I’m looking to hire a ship into Kree space.” His voice was shaky.

“That, my dear boy, I can get you, for a price.”

“I can pay whatever price you ask.” The blob’s smile grew impossibly wider as Dorrek held out a small bag of coins.

“I only know of one person who is willing to take passengers into Kree space.” he said grabbing at the bag, “His name is Noh-Varr and you can find him at the west corner of the shipyard. White hair and Kree if that helps you any. Tell him Draesk sent you.”

“Thanks” He handed him a few more coins for his trouble.

As the boy left the blob uttered a few words in a guttural tongue and the holographic screen turned back on with the image of a stern young man.

“What do you want, Draesk?” He said, arms crossed over his chest and a bite in his tone.

“Is that anyway to greet a friend?” Draesk pretended to be hurt by the man’s words.

“We’re not friends. We’re business partners. Now what is your business?”

“I sent a new customer your way. He looks like he’s Genoshan or Kree like you, I didn’t ask.” he said and held up the bag of coins, “Rich and naive too. Gave me this and the idiot bartender is two coins richer for pointing me out.”

“Did he tell you what he wanted?” asked the Kree.

“He’s looking for someone to take him into Kree space. You’re still the only one crazy enough to do it?”

“That depends”

\-----

The shipyard wasn’t very big especially compared to those on Skrullos, but he supposed a moon wouldn’t need accommodations befitting the Skrull army. It shouldn’t have taken him as long as it did to find the ship, but a yellow man with two heads stopped him thinking he was someone else and besides that he had to go the long way around. He couldn’t let himself be seen by the royal guards who had accompanied him on his initial journey. If he were lucky and the servant he had left in place did as he was told they wouldn’t even know he had left the ship he had arrived in and wouldn’t find out until at least after they and he had taken off.

There was only one Kree ship sitting in the entire yard, not very recognizable thanks to the many modifications, but still distinguishable if you stared at it long enough. Dorrek suspected this was the ship he had been sent to find and his suspicions were all but confirmed when he noticed the man standing outside it. With his back turned to the prince, hands moving around inside an open panel on the side of the ship, the man didn’t notice him walk up, his head of slicked back white hair bobbing up and down to a tune only he could hear.

“Um” Dorrek cleared his throat in an attempt to get the Kree’s attention, “I’m here about passage into Kree space. Draesk sent me?” That got him to turn around and look him up and down.

“Draesk didn’t tell me you were a Skrull.” He said, wrinkling his nose up in disgust as he wiped his greasy hands on an equally greasy rag he pulled from where it had been tucked on his belt. There was a dark smudge of oil across his left cheek, right underneath his eye.

“I’m not.” He protested, “At least not completely. I’m half Kree.”

“I’m surprised you’ve survived this long.” Dorrek barely heard him mumble and decided to pretend he hadn’t.

“How did you know I was a Skrull?”

“I can smell their stink all over you. Tell me what would a, if you are to be believed, half Skrull half Kree want with the Kree Empire?”

“I just want to find my father.” He rifled around in his pack for a moment and brought out a sack of money, holding it out to the Kree, “Please. Whatever you would normally ask I’ll pay double.”

“I don’t know…” Noh-Varr eyed the sack greedily, but trailed off, his eyes widening as he looked at something over Dorrek’s shoulder, “If you want to continue this conversation get on the ship now.”

“What?”

“I said get on the ship now!” he hissed trying to keep his voice low, “I’ll explain there.”

Dorrek glanced behind him to see a two people of indeterminable gender wearing guard uniforms and carrying guns. Turning back he started moving towards the ship and was rushed along by Noh-Varr grumbling at him to move faster. The door of the ship shut automatically behind him as he entered the bridge of the ship and took the seat next to Noh-Varr’s pilot’s seat.

“Plex, prepare for take off, but hold off until I say so.” the Kree said to a floating green head in a tube.

“ _Preparing take off sequence_ ” it replied.

“Who were those people?” The Skrull prince turned in his seat.

“They are part of the police force and they don’t like me. They have been trying to get evidence to accuse me of smuggling for a long time.”

“Why?”

“Because I am a smuggler.” He gave Dorrek an unimpressed look. Outside they could hear the voices of the guards yelling through the door for them to open up.

“We know you’re in there” one of them yelled and the sound of something being shot at the door could be heard.

“Damnit!” Noh-Varr cursed under his breath, clearly having his hope that they would just leave shattered, “Plex, take off, now!”

The engines shuttered for a moment as they started, lifting the ship in the air. It only took a few minutes for them to exit the atmosphere and leave the moon and it’s inhabitants behind. As soon as they had broken the moon’s orbit and put a good distance between them and it, the Kree put the ship on autopilot on a course for Kree-Lar.

“I think we need to talk about this.” he said, turning to the Skrull, “I can’t say I’m enthusiastic about smuggling a Skrull into the Empire even if he is half Kree, but I’ll do it and I’m holding you to the price you offered.”

“That’s fine.” He grinned.

“We should probably do introductions. I’m sure Draesk already told you, but my name’s Noh-Varr.” He held out his hand and Dorrek took it.

“Mine’s Dorrek” He watched as Noh-Varr’s eyes widened and he said something in Kree that sounded like a curse.

“You’re the Skrull emperor’s grandson.” He cursed again, “Do you have any idea--” He stopped and took a deep breath, “No, I guess you don’t. It’s too late to turn back now.”

Dorrek eyed him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“It was going to be hard enough to get you in when I just thought you were a Skrull, but a prince too? Let’s just put it this way, if I recognized you from your name you can bet others will be able to as well.”

“Oh” He hadn’t thought about that, “What am I supposed to do?”

“For now, use a fake name, a Kree name. Even if they didn’t recognize your name they would still be able to tell it’s not Kree and get suspicious. Maybe try…” Noh-Varr thought for a moment, “Theo-Dorr”

“Theo-Dorr” He said it slowly, testing the feel of it in his mouth, “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chapters will be longer after this now that I've sort of set things up. Also I know it's lame, but I feel really weird calling Teddy Dorrek so here we see my brilliant plan to try and get back to calling him Teddy.


	3. Enslaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot longer than I wanted it to. Some of the stuff near the end of the chapter was written at 2:00 in the morning so I may have to go back and edit that...

The next few days went by uneventfully consisting of the ship gliding through neutral space on autopilot while Noh-Varr taught Dorrek about Kree culture and customs and most importantly about the language. In his studies the Skrull had been taught Kree among other languages so that he might one day be involved in diplomatic relations as part of his duties as prince. However, his accent was rough at best.

“It’s not just that” Noh-Varr had said as he tried to teach him proper pronunciation, “The way you speak is much too formal. You might be able to get away with saying you were raised on a neutral world to explain why you don’t know or use any common slang, but people are definitely going to notice something is off. The less you stick out the better.”

This of course lead to several hours where the Kree tried to teach him colloquialisms, but quickly sidetracked to him explaining Kree jokes. In return Dorrek shared his repertoire of Skrull humor. Neither of them really seemed to understand the other’s sense of humor, but it was a nice break from all the lessons.

Everything was going well until day four when they made it to the edge of neutral space. They wouldn’t have to travel through Genoshan space for very long, but it was still risky. Lord Magnus kept a tight patrol on his borders, however Noh-Varr had gotten past them before and was fairly confident he could do so again. There was a hole he had exploited in the past that they could go through and he was silently thanking a higher power that many of the outer parts of the ship were Genoshan in origin. If they were lucky anyone they might run into would just think they were one of them and let them pass.

They weren’t lucky.

At first they thought everything was going well when they found Noh-Varr’s hole was still there and they slipped by undetected. It made them, if anything, over confident and expectant of smooth sailing ahead. Noh-Varr was much more worried about when they actually got into Kree space and didn’t give their current position much thought. Which was why he wasn’t expecting the other ship. Neither of them noticed it until Plex pointed it out and by then it was a little too late. There was no way the huge ship hadn’t detected them and all they could do was hope it would move on by. Moments later the ship hailed them.

“What are we supposed to do?” All Dorrek’s diplomatic schooling had come nowhere near preparing him for this.

“Answer them of course” replied the Kree, “They’ll shoot us if we don’t.”

The screen turned on at his command and was filled with the image of a short, stocky man with black hair and two unfortunate cowlicks. He was wearing the uniform of the Genoshan military.

“You are trespassing in Genoshan space” the man on the screen said in a gruff voice, “What are you doing here?”

Noh-Varr gave Dorrek a look as if to tell him not to speak before replying, “We are a simple transport ship. We are just delivering goods, no harm intended.”

“I don’t believe you, Kree!” he barked, “Prepare to be brought in for questioning.”

“What?” Noh-Varr and Dorrek said at the same time, but only the Kree continued, “You have no proof that we aren’t what we say we are.”

“And I got no proof you are. Don’t fight or we will shoot you down.”

The transmission terminated and immediately a tractorbeam locked onto the small ship. Noh-Varr had to fight every instinct to try to break free knowing that if he tried it would only lead to death. Beside him Dorrek was chattering and generally freaking out, but he filtered it out and tried to think of how they could get out of this. When the ship finally settled in the much larger ship’s shuttle bay and the doors opened the man from before was not one of the people sent to meet them. The guards led them at gunpoint and threat of the use of their abilities through the ship and down to the brig where they were thrown in the same cell, trapped behind a force field wall.

“What do you think they are going to do to us?” asked Dorrek.

“Best case scenario? They’ll probably bring us back to Genosha and sell us into slavery.”

“Worst case?”

“They kill us for crimes we didn’t actually commit.” Noh-Varr replied, “And I’m starting to get the feeling trespassing isn’t the only thing we are accused of.”

He looked past Dorrek and thought for a moment he saw someone standing across from the cell, but when he blinked the figure was gone.

\-----

They were left in the cell over night, their only company a guard with diminutive, pink, feathered wings and another with orange skin who brought them a cold meal. At least they wouldn’t have to starve. Just out of spite Noh-Varr ate the tray it came on and the silverware as well, looking the winged guard in the eye as he did so. Dorrek gave him a weird look, but didn’t question it.

In the morning the guard was excused as two men walked into the brig. One was the man from before. The other had white hair and was wearing a fine blue-green suit in a popular style of the royal court of Genosha. Noh-Varr’s eyes widened as he recognized him as Lord Magnus’ son, the crown prince of Genosha. What exactly had they managed to get themselves into? The prince stepped forward and as he did so did Noh-Varr, motioning for Dorrek to stay back. Whether the Skrull recognized who this was or not he could not afford for him to make a mistake.

“Do you know why you are here?” Pietro, he remembered the prince’s name was Pietro.

“I can’t say that I do” he replied, he knew what rules he had broken, but why they had brought them here, it could be anything, “Care to tell me?”

“You know why you are here!” The shorter man snarled.

“Then why bother asking me?”

“Whataya want with the princes?” His face was nearly pressed against the force field and three long, metal claws extended from each of his fists, “Are you here to kidnap ‘um, hold ‘um for ransom? Kill ‘um?”

“What? No!” Noh-Varr was thankful for force field separating him from the feral man in front of him who he was sure would kill him were the obstruction not there, “Princes?”

“Don’t even pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, bub!”

“Logan” The prince warned, “That’s enough. We’ll take them to see my father. He and Xavier will be able to get information out of them better than we can.”

Logan stepped back reluctantly and retracted his claws, “Fine” he said and walked out of the brig. Pietro followed behind, leaving the two prisoners to wonder further at their fate.

\-----

A few hours passed as they waited in the brig. Dorrek had taken to pacing with worry, mentally kicking himself for thinking that striking out on his own to find his father was ever a good idea. He should have known something like this would happen. When they touched down on the planet the guard lowered the force field and put a metal band around each of their wrists. They both looked at the unconnected bands and then each other, wondering what their purpose could possibly be.

Just as before they were led by guards at gunpoint, out of the hanger, and through the palace until the they got to the throne room. As they approached the throne the metal bands began to tighten slightly and pull them forward. Sitting in the throne was an older man clothed in red and wearing a long purple cape. Beside him sat a bald man, not quite so formally dressed. They walked quickly, trying to keep up with the pull of the metal and dropping to their knees before the throne as prompted by the metal bands.

“My son says you were trespassing.” said Lord Magnus with an idle wave of his hand as he reclined slightly, “Speak, what were you doing in Genoshan space?”

“Sir” Noh-Varr began, feeling a weird buzzing at the back of his mind and ignoring it, “I will not lie to you. We are smugglers. We were moving some, uh, time sensitive cargo and needed to get to the Kree Empire fast.”

He paused for a moment, choosing his word carefully as both men watched him intently. Years of worming his way out of bad situations told him that sometimes it was better to admit to smuggling especially they could tell he was lying as he suspected they might be able to. Technically he had not yet lied to the Genoshan ruler, he had just used some creative phrasing.

“We were just passing through.”

Lord Magnus seemed to consider what the Kree had said and looked to the man beside him. The two of them stared at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before he turned back to speak.

\-----

“Whatcha doing?”

Billy had to keep himself from jumping when he heard his brother’s voice right next to him. Even with all the time they spent together he still hadn’t gotten used to his twin’s ability to practically appear out of no where.

“Grandfather is talking to the two men Logan picked up on our way home.” he replied, continuing to look over the side of the balcony far above and behind the throne.

“Do you think he was right?” said Tommy, leaning against the railing beside him, “That they were going to kill us?”

“Nah, Logan is just paranoid and he hates the Kree. They don’t look like assassins to me.”

“The blond is cute isn’t he?” Tommy teased as he followed Billy’s line of sight, “Definitely not my type, but you seem to like him.”

“Shut up!” His face went bright red causing his brother to grin.

“I knew it! You do like him.”

“Shut up!”

“Falling for a prisoner you’ve never talked to, your standards--”

“Shhhh! Really! Be quiet! I think Grandfather is about to say something important.”

\-----

“I believe you.” said Magnus as the man beside him nodded, “And yet you did trespass. You may not have come to kill my grandsons, but you did break Genoshan law and that cannot be tolerated.”

Dorrek and Noh-Varr watched as the man smiled and stood up. The bands around their wrists moved upward as he did causing them to stand up as well.

“You both seem harmless enough and I do believe you will make wonderful gifts for my grandsons.”

Well, Noh-Varr had said this was the best case scenario, hadn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we are getting to see some of the mutants. I hope they don't seem out of character, but I fear they might to an extent. This AU shares some traits with House of M, but without there ever having been humans living on Genosha, only mutants. Having been raised in a society where he was normal and not persecuted Magneto is a good and benevolent leader helped by the fact that he has Charles Xavier as his chief adviser and friend. Characters you normally wouldn't think would work with/for Magneto are perfectly fine with being under his command here. I feel it may make them seem a bit out of character, but I hope you understand why. A lot of the background characters like the guards though I completely made up on the fly. Also I love Noh-Varr's ability to digest nearly anything.


End file.
